The Friendship House Community Rehabilitation Center will provide services which are essential components of a comprehensive community network - referral procedures for emergency or acute care, rehabilitation services, counseling and protective services, financial assistance, employment and training services, housing, legal, social, recreational and educational services. This same range of services is also needed by persons with many other problems besides alcoholism. Many of the services may be incidental to the alcoholic, yet essential to a total approach of care for the alcoholic. Special attention will be given to the problems in the community through the use of one or more alcoholism specialists who serve as advocates for the alcoholics and as catalysts for the development of needed services.